User blog:Shaw Fujikawa/Custom Champion - Jodric, the Shock Trooper
Miniguns. Attack speed. Heat. Hilarity ensues. And so, as this blog author was daydreaming during a rather uninspired physics lecture at university, the first inklings of what was to become this champion concept was born (look at me, totally the picture of a studious and attentive student :D) Jodric, the Shock Trooper, is an especially terrifying case of Zaunite bio-engineering. Finding his frail human body insufficient for the destructive capabilities he craved, he turned to augmentations to boost his strength and speed far beyond the grasp of a pitiful unchanged human being. His body is a mass of muscle and dark blue vein, made all the more apparent by his lack of a shirt, showing off his tattooed barrel-chest. To compliment his formidable bulk, he carts around with him at all times a vicious-looking hextech rotary cannon, really intended for installation on defensive fortifications but just about within his ability to haul by his lonesome. The drum on his back is as big as a whole yordle by itself, a vast storage vessel to feed the hungry monster he cradles in his arms. Dare not incur his belligerent wrath, lest ye be turned into an unwilling Swiss cheese... whether it you deserve it or not. Jodric is a manaless AD carry with a penchant for filling his enemies with lots and lots of little holes very very fast. His kit is inspired partially by the Minigun weapon of Timesplitters 2 and partially by the famous Heavy of Team Fortress 2 - he utilises the heat resource, the second after Rumble. His heat directly influences his attack speed and must be carefully controlled to ensure he doesn't accidentally gimp his combat prowess by mistake. A well-played Jodric can manage his heat perfectly so as to both maximize his damage output and simultaneously pound enemies into submission with his powerful long-range AoE spells. Roll on! Champion Statistics |health = 50 |attack = 80 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 60 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 |hp = 440 (+75) |healthregen = 3.5 (+0.4) |resource = Heat |range = 525 |rangetype = ranged |damage = 50 (+3.0) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+1.5%) |armor = 18 (+3.0) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |speed = 325 }} Abilities Jodric's abilities don't have any cost related to them, so the use of his abilities is only limited by cooldowns. Instead, he uses heat as his secondary bar. Jodric starts with 0 heat, and it caps at 100. Heat is generated by Jodric's Chain Lasher and Hail of Fire. When Jodric reaches 100 heat he overheats, gaining a brief movement speed boost and reducing his attack speed for as long as he is at 100 heat. Heat can be removed using Unfriendly Package or after not autoattacking for 4 seconds, whereupon Jodric will lose 5 heat per second, increasing to 10 heat per second after another 4 seconds. bonus attack speed. When Jodric reaches 100 heat, he immediately gains a decaying burst of bonus movement speed that lasts for 2 seconds. For as long as he is at 100 heat, he suffers a 50% attack speed penalty. }} }} Jodric gains 20 heat and shoots a target enemy, dealing physical damage to them and all enemies in a 300-unit length cone beyond them. Jodric's basic attacks reduce the cooldown of Chain Lasher by seconds each. |description2 = The cast time for this ability is reduced with attack speed. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 650 }} }} Jodric expels 50% of his current heat to hurl a canister that explodes violently at a target 450-radius area, dealing physical damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of his current heat. |leveling = }} 500 |cooldown = |range = 700 }} }} Jodric gains 20 heat and shoots a concentrated burst of gunfire at a target 200-radius area. Enemies hit are dealt physical damage and are for 4 seconds. The slow decays over the duration. |leveling = |cooldown = 15 |range = 700 }} }} Jodric winds up for a short duration before raking an arc-shaped area in front of him with hellfire twice in quick succession, from right to left and back again over 2 seconds. Enemies hit by the barrage are dealt heavy physical damage and a short distance, and may be hit twice. |leveling = 300 78.5º |cooldown = |range = 1300 }} | }} Lore In many ways, the life of a mercenary is a harsh one. Every commission carries the weight of death as a hazard and working conditions force men in its grasp to harden their hearts to steel or risk being forever traumatized. There are those, however, who not only do not mind its unrelenting demands, but revel in it. Jodric is one such man, if he could still be termed as such. No task is too dangerous, no client too shady, and should one ever decide that a double-cross is in order... Jodric found his calling early on in his adult life, rejecting the normally scientific practices that many young men took up in Zaun in favor of an assassin lifestyle, hiring out his services and scouring the continent for those who rather would have kept their hands clean of suspicion. Over the years he racked up an impressive body count and his contracts became more frequent and ever more dangerous to participate, but he completed them all without issue and his ego grew ever more inflated. Then, one day, one very particular assassination was asked of him. An mysterious client came to Jodric and offered a generous reward in return for the slaying of . Aware of the woman's prowess and eager at the prospect of a true challenge, Jodric soon set off to claim his prize. He returned to Zaun a week later on the brink of death, with crazed madness in his eyes - the famous mercenary had thoroughly crushed him in their one-sided battle. Humiliated, and beyond enraged, Jodric desperately sought out a means to gain revenge, travelling to all parts of the dark city-state and rapidly diminishing his reserves of money and favors in his mad quest. His body had been crippled by the Battle Mistress, but Jodric saw to it to forcibly enhance his body with all manner of deadly augmentations, boosting his physical limits to unseen heights. So too was his armoury changed - newfound strength coursing through him, he rapidly found himself favourable weaponry with the defence engineers of Zaun, whom he 'persuaded' to gift him one of their experimental hextech rotary cannons. Now bristling with all kinds of formidable powers - and obvious insanity - Jodric seeks to utterly destroy as vengeance for her actions, as well as all those who would stand in his way for it. }} Quotes Upon selection * "You wanted me, here I am." Attacking * "Run, weaklings!" * "Time to clean up the trash." * "I'll be sorting through your scraps, haha!" * "He's already dead." * "I could use a little violence." * "I'll send you home in a body bag." * "It's like shooting fish... in a fishbowl." * "Gatling motors whirling." * "Little target practice." * "Don't be shy!" Movement * "Give me a target, this ammo's heavy!" * "This had better be worth my while." * "Yeah, yeah, I'm going." * "Jodric's the name, shooting wimps is my game." * ''"Any things to shoot over there?" * "Got a plan? Let's hear it." * "Never a dull moment, really..." * "So many bullets and nothing to do with 'em."' * "I got better things to do." * "We could be blasting do-gooders right now!" Taunt * "Man, you really make me want to kill you. So I think I will." * "Trust me, killing you is more unpleasant for me! This thing costs a small fortune to maintain." ;Taunting an enemy *''"Prepare to die, mercenary!"'' *''"I've got a bullet with your name on it, Sivir!"'' *''"I've been looking forward to this, woman!"'' Joke :Jodric hurls his weapon and container into the air and begins to juggle them. * "Yeah, you WISH you had these guns! Ha ha!" * "Life is a cycle. I shoot people, I get paid, and I buy more ammo so I can shoot MORE people." Upon overheating * "Not now!" * "Come on!" * "Burns!" * "Hot, hot, hot!" Upon using Unfrendly Package * "Here, catch!" * "Don't mind the mess!" * "Special delivery!" Upon using Bullet Barrage * "Time to rock this place!" * "Force multiplier!" * "Come on!" Upon dying * "Blast you!" * "Gah! I'll get you!" Patch History Category:Custom champions